Cravings by TKegl
by veuve-clicquot
Summary: Эдвард, Джаспер и Элис вместе с волонтерами помогают Карлайлу в пункте приема крови в средней школе Форкса. И кто придет сдавать кровь? Верно, новая студентка Белла Свон. Сможет ли Эдвард сопротивляться призывам ее крови... или ее тела? Перевод.


**_Автор__:_ TKegl.**

**_Переводчики__:_ trulycomplicated & veuve_clicquot**

**_Ссылка на оригинал_: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6167367/1/Cravings**

**Дисклеймер: Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер. Права на историю принадлежат TKegl. Права на перевод – trulycomplicated & veuve_clicquot.**

**_Саммари:_ Эдвард, Джаспер и Элис вместе с волонтерами помогают Карлайлу в пункте приема крови в средней школе Форкса. И кто придет сдавать кровь? Верно, новая студентка Белла Свон. Сможет ли Эдвард сопротивлять призывам ее крови... или ее тела?**

**_Разрешение на перевод:_ получено**

**_Размещение:_ Только на Twilight и **

_**POV Элис.**_

Дар предвидения иногда может быть настоящей занозой в заднице.

Конечно, это удобно для предсказания ходов на фондовой бирже или планирования вечеринок на открытом воздухе… но вот в ежедневном своем проявлении это приносит больше проблем, чем пользы.

Сама проблема состоит не в видениях, а в ожиданиях других людей. Не имеет значения, сколько раз ты им повторяешь, что все это очень субъективно, что будущее постоянно меняется, что оно зависит от решений, которые будут приняты – они все равно ждут от тебя того, что ты _знаешь_, каким образом все будет происходить.

Вот взять мою семью, к примеру. Я горячо люблю их, но не проходит и дня, чтобы они не сводили меня с ума. Карлайл созвал семейный совет, но допоздна задержался в госпитале, поэтому я знала, что все они сидят в столовой и ждут.

Ждут меня, когда я объясню им, что происходит. Конечно, они могут просто потерпеть и услышать все от Карлайла, но зачем они будут это делать, если у них есть собственный персональный предсказатель, живущий с ними в одном доме?

Я гневно потащилась вниз, мысленно напевая песню Кристины Агилеры «Woohoo», чтобы удержать Эдварда от влезания в мои мысли. Я услышала его стон из столовой и рассмеялась про себя.

_«Это все, что ты получишь», - _удовлетворенно подумала я, затем обогнула угол и встретилась взглядом с пятью парами янтарных глаз, которые таращились на меня с нескрываемым любопытством.

Я вздохнула.

- Он скоро будет здесь, - раздраженно сказала я. – Вы можете просто подождать и услышать все от него?

Эммет ухмыльнулся, обвивая Розали руками.

- Почему бы тебе просто не сказать нам, Элис? У меня и Роуз есть… чем…заняться, - он многозначительно поиграл бровями, и Розали двинула его в живот.

Для Карлайла было очень важно, что наша семья вернулась к общественным делам. По крайней мере, раз в два месяца он приходил к нам с предложениями о том, как мы могли бы добровольно помогать в городе и попытаться каким-то образом отличиться. Конечно, мы всегда стремились помочь, и то, каким счастливым этот факт делал Карлайла, только добавляло стремлений.

- Ты же знаешь, что он собирается сообщить, - сказал Эдвард с усмешкой. – Почему бы не поделиться с остальными?

Я посмотрела на Эсме, прося о помощи, но она только пожала плечами. Я почувствовала волны спокойствия и любви, исходящие от Джаспера, но он ничего не сказал.

- Прекрасно, - пробубнила я. – Эсме, Эммет и Розали будут завтра готовить обеды для бездомных вместе с волонтерами в Порт-Анджелесе. Эдвард, Джаспер и я будем помогать Карлайлу в пункте сдачи крови в школе Форкса.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и я услышала приближающиеся шаги Карлайла.

- Круто! – провозгласил Эммет, поднимая Розали на ноги и выводя ее из столовой мимо Карлайла.

- Подождите…что насчет совета… - начал Карлайл.

- Волонтерская кухня. Порт-Анджелес. Все ясно, - сказал Эммет с ухмылкой, прежде чем потащить Розали вверх по лестнице. Я крепко зажмурила глаза, когда видение того, чем они собираются заняться, наполнило мои мысли.

Аргх. Не работает.

Карлайл оглядел присутствующих.

- Сдача крови, - одновременно произнесли Эдвард и Джаспер.

Карлайл косо на меня посмотрел. Я пожала плечами.

- Они хотели знать, - просто ответила я. – Ты же знаешь, какими нетерпеливыми они могут быть.

Карлайл засмеялся и обошел стол, чтобы поцеловать Эсме.

- Я даже не знаю, зачем вообще утруждаюсь собирать семейные советы, - сказал он без всякой злобы в голосе.

- Ну, если ты не _созовешь совет_… Я не смогу его _увидеть_, - сказала я, сухо усмехнувшись. – И тогда рассказывать им будет нечего.

Карлайл фыркнул от смеха.

- Хороший ход, - сказал он. – Итак, есть ли какое-нибудь предупреждение на завтра? – спросил он. Я знала, что Карлайл беспокоился о Джаспере, находящимся поблизости с таким количеством крови. Наш стиль жизни все еще оставался для него проблемой, но я действительно думала, что он был к этому готов.

Я очистила разум и сфокусировалась на своих мыслях. И вдруг подскочила на месте, увидев нечто крайне неприятное.

_Девушка. Симпатичная… стройная… с длинными каштановыми волосами. Она входит в спортзал школы Форкса, нервно оглядываясь… почти страшась. Она нерешительно направляется к столу регистрации и говорит, что она – донор крови. Я протягиваю ей скрепленную форму для заполнения, которую она берет, скромно улыбаясь. Внезапно светловолосый парень, который шел вдоль одного из столов, спотыкается и падает, роняя пробирку с донорской кровью. Девушка оглядывается, видит, что произошло и падает на пол в глубоком обмороке. Я задыхаюсь и ищу взглядом Эдварда и Джаспера, которые смотрят на лужу крови хищным взглядом._

_Яд наполняет мой рот._

- Элис? Что такое? – спросил Карлайл, беспокойно хмурясь.

Я моргнула, когда видение погасло.

- Хм… ничего серьезного, - я кинула взгляд на Эдварда. Его челюсть напряглась, и он тревожно пробежался пальцами по волосам. Он видел то же, что и я. – Просто если мы не позаботимся, то один парень завтра может доставить нам неприятности, - объяснила я. – Мы с Эдвардом его знаем и за ним проследим.

Карлайл кивнул.

- Тогда хорошо. Если ты уверена.

Я выдавила улыбку.

- Все будет отлично, - сказала я и добавила как запоздалую мысль: – Но было бы неплохо поохотиться сегодня вечером… так, на всякий случай.

Спортивный зал школы Форкса напоминал импровизированную клинику со столом регистрации, шестью кушетками, несколькими удобными стульями и столом закусок с печеньями и соком в самом конце. За мной и Джаспером был закреплен стол регистрации, мы оставались ответственными за запись учеников. Эта работа была абсолютно ненапряжной, она заключалась в выдаче форм для заполнения и проверке разрешений их родителей, которые они обязательно должны были предъявить перед тем, как отправиться к Карлайлу и еще парочке медиков из местного банка крови.

Знаю, все это очень иронично… группа вампиров помогает в пункте сдачи крови. Это было похоже на… надо же, я даже не знала с чем это можно сравнить. Бармены–алкоголики? Встреча анонимных обжор при поддержке Dairy Queen1? Тайгер Вудс толкает речь на свадебном торжестве?

В любом случае, по большей части, все проходило благополучно. Эдвард отвел Майка Ньютона, блондинистого парня из моего видения, подальше от кушеток и заставил его следить за тарелками с печеньем. Мы оба пристально наблюдали за тем, чтобы он не приближался к пакетам с кровью, пока ученики входили и выходили.

Воздух наполнился ароматом крови и, должна признать, он заставил меня немного помучиться от жажды. Эдвард нервно на меня посмотрел, но я успокаивающе пожала плечами. Мы будем в порядке. Не было ничего такого, с чем бы мы не смогли справиться.

Дверь в заднем конце зала открылась, и я ощутила чувство дежавю, которое преследовало меня всегда при воплощении в жизнь моих видений. Вошла темноволосая девушка и направилась к столу регистрации. Я огляделась по сторонам, Майк болтал с Джессикой Стенли, потягивая сок из стакана. Эдварда нигде не было. Я немного занервничала и тихо попросила Джаспера присмотреть за Майком. Он кивнул и незаметно остановился около стола с закусками.

- Здравствуйте, - беспокойно произнесла девушка, - Я…мм…Белла Свон, - она нервно сглотнула и затем повела плечами, - я пришла сдать кровь.

Я засмеялась.

- Ну, тогда ты пришла в нужное место, - бодро сказала я, - меня зовут Элис.

- Привет, - тихо ответила она. Я видела испарину над ее верхней губой, ее руки слегка дрожали.

- Я тебя здесь раньше не видела, - сказала я с улыбкой, стараясь ее расслабить.

- Сегодня мой первый день здесь, - ответила она, - я недавно переехала из Финикса.

- Вот как? - засмеялась я. - Ну, добро пожаловать в Форкс… Надеюсь, тебе нравится дождь.

Она засмеялась.

- Это определенно займет время.

Я передала ей форму для заполнения.

- Ты сдавала кровь раньше?

Сухо рассмеявшись, Белла покачала головой.

- Нет…у меня…хм… небольшие проблемы с иголками…и кровью… и иголками, берущими кровь.

Я захихикала. Это объясняет обморок. Я кинула взгляд на Майка, но он все еще был отвлечен, разговаривая с Джессикой. Джаспер стоял неподалеку, притворяясь, что раскладывает запасы, и пока не спускал глаз с Майка.

- Да ладно, здесь нечего бояться. Просто отвернись, когда они тебя проткнут, - она содрогнулась, и мне стало интересно, сможет ли она вообще через это пройти.

Она быстро заполнила бланк и вернула его обратно.

- У тебя есть разрешение родителей? – спросила я. Она залезла в карман и когда протянула мне листок, я заметила подпись в конце. - Ты дочка шефа Свон?

Она закатила глаза.

- Чувствую, что сегодня это не последний такой вопрос.

Я снова засмеялась.

– Не принимай это на свой счет. Это маленький городок. Мы тут восхищаемся каждым незначительным событием… и переезд дочки шефа – это больше, чем незначительное событие.

Белла искренне мне улыбнулась, и новое видение промелькнуло у меня перед глазами.

_Шоппинг. Синее платье. И соответствующие туфли. Красивые… красивые туфли._

Я моргнула и увидела, как Белла смотрит на меня с опаской.

- Белла, думаю, мы станем отличными друзьями! – с энтузиазмом произнесла я, провожая ее к одной из кушеток. – А теперь просто садись здесь, кто-нибудь подойдет к тебе через минуту.

Я повернулась к своему месту за регистрационным столом, облегченно радуясь, что нам удалось избежать неприятности из моего видения. Майк покинул Джессику, так что угроза, по-видимому, ушла.

И затем, произошли три вещи:

Вошел Эдвард.

Кто-то открыл дверь, ведущую на улицу, позволяя порыву холодного ветра залететь в спортзал.

И одновременно холодный взрыв видений атаковал мои мысли, кружась во вспыхивающих мириадах изображений.

_Эдвард. Белла. Жажда. Боль. Кровь._

_Примечания:_

1 Dairy Queen – сеть ресторанов типа «фаст-фуд»; славятся мороженым.

_**POV Джаспер.**_

_Жажда._

Как только Эдвард вдохнул запах девушки, я почувствовал это – сильную... крепнущую... неконтролируемую жажду.

Жажда ее крови… сопровождалась ненасытной жаждой ее тела.

Она исходила от него волнами, и под тяжестью этого чувства я чуть не потерял равновесие.

- Джаспер... Пожалуйста. – Прошептал он так тихо, что услышать его мог только я.

- Прости, - пробормотал я, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы справится с его выходящими из-под контроля эмоциями. Я сделал глубокий вдох и сфокусировал свой дар на Эдварде, беря его чувства под контроль. Послав к нему волны спокойствия и насыщения, я увидел, как он закрыл глаза, облегченно вздохнув.

- Спасибо, - прошептал он.

Я кивнул и взглянул на девушку, которая стала объектом столь необузданного желания.

Она великолепно пахла, признал я. Вкусно... заманчиво. Я услышал, как Эдвард рычит на меня за мои мысли, и скромно пожал плечами.

_- Прости_, - подумал я, - _потерял голову... на секунду._

Тем не менее, я не понимал, из-за чего возникла такая шумиха. Я вновь вопросительно посмотрел на Эдварда.

_- Ты в порядке? _– он коротко кивнул.

- _Что в ней такого? _– Эдвард пожал плечами.

Я колебался, не уверенный в том, что хочу слышать ответ на следующий вопрос.

_- Сможешь сопротивляться?_

Эдвард на мгновение замер, но не ответил. Это меня немного обеспокоило.

Девушка смотрела на Эдварда с любопытством. Я чувствовал её явный интерес - это не стало сюрпризом, девушкам Эдвард всегда нравился. Но они его обычно еще и немного побаивались. Это естественный человеческий защитный механизм, он заставляет всех испытывать чувство тревоги рядом с нами. Иногда это было единственным, что спасало их жизни.

Но я не чувствовал страха этой девушки с темно-каштановыми волосами, только интерес... увлечение... и немного трепета. Я закатил глаза и посмотрел на Эдварда. Он же внимательно смотрел на нее со странным выражением на лице. Их взгляды встретились, и она, покраснев, быстро отвернулась.

_- Что?_ - Подумал я.

- Я не слышу ее, - тихо и быстро сказал Эдвард.

_- Правда? Это... интересно_, - Эдвард искоса на меня посмотрел, и я пожал плечами.

Я бросил взгляд на стойку регистрации и был потрясен, увидев, как Элис согнулась пополам, словно от боли, упираясь руками в бедра. Мои «эмоциональные рецепторы» были заблокированы после срыва Эдварда, бросившись к Элис, я снова их открыл.

_Боль._

_Страх._

_Жажда._

- Элис, что случилось? – спросил я, разворачивая ее за плечи. Ее глаза были пусты, и я знал, что она вглядывается в будущее. Я отрицательно покачал головой. – Элис, милая, скажи мне... возвращайся ко мне, детка, - тихо прошептал я ей на ухо и слегка поцеловал.

Медленно я почувствовал, как она возвращается сюда, в реальность. Она вздрогнула, и я потер руки. - Ты в порядке, малышка? - спросил я.

- Эдвард, - прошептала она. - Белла...

_Белла. _Так вот как ее зовут. Я посмотрел туда, где девушка лежала на одной из кроватей. Один из лаборантов закатал её рукав и затянул резиновым жгутом предплечье, после чего протер кожу на сгибе руки спиртом и ввел иглу. Я видел, как Эдвард наблюдал за ней моими глазами, балансируя на кончиках пальцев ног, смотря почти как... хищник. Яд блестел на его слегка оскаленных зубах, и мороз пробежал у меня по спине, когда я почувствовал его эмоции.

Ожидание.

_Дерьмо._

- Подождите! – одновременно прокричали Белла, Элис и я, в то время как игла воткнулась в нежную плоть Беллы.

Эдвард, сконфузившись, посмотрел на нас.

- Я не могу сделать это, - заикалась Белла, сидя на столе и бросая трубку, которая раньше была подсоединена к ее руке. – Я думала, что сумею, но я просто не могу, - она спрыгнула со стола и пошла, чуть спотыкаясь. – Сожалею, - пробормотала она, направляясь к выходу и хватая по пути печенье.

Оно было предназначено для доноров, но я не чувствовал, что должен остановить ее.

Она пронеслась мимо Эдварда, и я почувствовал очередную волну желания, направленную в мою сторону. Он сжал кулаки... его глаза... его рот... я мог сказать, что он затаил дыхание, чтобы не вдыхать ее запах.

_- Эдвард? -_ Его рука была направлена в мою сторону, и как только девушка вышла из комнаты, он глубоко вздохнул.

- Я в порядке, - пробормотал он.

Я повернулся к Элис: - Не хочешь рассказать, что здесь происходит?

Она вздохнула, потом улыбнулась.

- Всё висело на волоске. Но теперь, думаю, все кончено.

Все не было кончено, не при таком риске. Эдвард убежал, сказав, что покидает нас на несколько дней. Сказал, что ему нужно очистить голову. Думаю, он направился на север Аляски. Я действительно не понимал, какую власть над ним имела Белла Свон, но в любом случае она была мощной.

Я надеялся, что он был достаточно силен, чтобы сопротивляться этому... сопротивляться ей.

Минувший день наложил на меня свой отпечаток. Остатки эмоций Эдварда остались со мной... пристали ко мне... заставляя меня хотеть... желать... мечтать о крови... и не только о крови.

Я побежал охотиться в лес, в течение получаса наткнувшись на двух лосей. Остановившись у дерева, я почувствовал, как одна жажда поутихла, а вторая пульсировала глубоко внутри меня.

Мне нужна Элис.

Я знал, она придет ко мне. Она увидит, что мы собираемся делать.

Я улыбнулся этой мысли.

_**POV Элис.**_

Иногда дар предвидения – это полная задница... но иногда это может стать фантастической прелюдией.

Я видела, что хотел Джаспер... что он планировал. Сильнейшая жажда Эдварда... и его желание обладать Беллой Свон давили на него в течение всего дня. Даже когда Эдварда не было в комнате, одних воспоминаний было достаточно, чтобы достичь состояния дикого желания.

Я могла это видеть. Я могла _чувствовать запах_ этого.

И мне очень, _очень_ это нравилось.

Так что когда я направилась к тому месту в лесу, где, как я знала, он будет меня ждать, я была уже настолько возбуждена, что едва могла нормально видеть. Джаспер менял свои решения о том, как мы с ним будем заниматься любовью, и каждое решение порождало очередное, горячее и эротическое видение, заставляющее меня гореть от желания.

_Прижатая спиной к дереву, я запустила руки в его волосы, пока он входил в меня._

_Мы лежим на сырой земле, его лицо между моих ног._

_Я на его коленях, в то время как он покусывает и посасывает мою грудь._

Боже, он убивал меня, а мы даже не коснулись друг друга.

Я улыбнулась, добежав до маленькой полянки и увидев его, прислонившегося к дереву, с глазами цвета жженого сахара, темными от желания. Он хищно распрямился и подошел ко мне, ухмылка тронула уголки его губ.

- Ты заставила меня ждать, - произнес он, повторяя мои первые сказанные ему слова, и скользнул пальцем по моему носу... губам... груди, нырнул в декольте и притянул меня к себе.

- Мне жа... – мой ответ был прерван горячим поцелуем. Мои пальцы запутались в его волосах, и я застонала в ожидании.

- С ними все будет в порядке? – спросил он, оставляя легкие поцелуи на моей ключице.

- С кем? – Он отвлекал меня своими губами... языком... рукой, которая в этот момент опустилась ниже и начала ласкать мою грудь.

Он усмехнулся.

- С Эдвардом и Беллой, - ответил он.

- О, да... думаю, да, - сказала я. – Хорошо, что она передумала сдавать кровь. Это обернулось бы катастрофой.

- Мммм... – пробормотал он. – Ты так хороша на вкус, - сказал он, стягивая воротник вниз и беря в рот мой сосок.

- Джаспер, - я тяжело дышала. Его желание, помноженное на мое, сводило меня с ума, посылая электрические импульсы по всему телу, заставляя меня дрожать. Я попыталась сжать бедра, но он вмешался, настойчиво прижимаясь к заветному месту.

Я застонала, и он, оторвавшись, запустил руки мне под платье, талантливо поигрывая с моими бедрами.

- У меня на тебя большие планы, милая, - сказал он с ухмылкой, посылая моему телу новый прилив желания.

- Я знаю, - захныкала я, закрывая глаза, и в голове возникло видение ближайших нескольких часов.

- И знаешь, Джаспер, - сказала я с озорной улыбкой, - должна сказать, мне нравится то, что я вижу.


End file.
